


thantophobia

by JadeJem



Series: talk pretty to me [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Angst, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Pre-Relationship, just implied anxiety over losing her, not even that sad, one-sided reveal, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeJem/pseuds/JadeJem
Summary: thantophobia (n.): the phobia of losing someone you love.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: talk pretty to me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553512
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185





	thantophobia

"Hey, Marinette?"

Marinette, who had been mostly asleep by then, rolled over and huffed a small murmur in response. 

"Why did you take that blow for me earlier?"

Ah. So he wanted to talk about that. "Because."

"Because?" 

Ever since Chat Noir had accidentally stumbled upon Marinette when she was detransforming, he'd been attached at the hip to her civilian identity. He wasn't as annoying as she'd originally thought he'd be—she actually really liked his company—but he had become a lot more protective of her during akuma attacks... and in general. He always took hits meant for her; that's not to say that he hadn't done that _before,_ but the scoldings he'd follow up with did tend to get on her nerves. It was like he didn't think she was capable of defending herself, and it grated horribly on her nerves.

He also never failed to check on her after a battle, now. The sentiment was sweet, really, but she was _Ladybug_ , for Christ's sake; she didn't need a babysitter. Chat knowing her identity was bad enough as it was without the added helicoptering.

"Because."

Chat shuffled restlessly beside her, jostling Marinette's pillow. "That's not a good reason, Bug."

Marinette fought the sigh climbing in her throat and forced her eyes open. His slitted pupils were narrowed in thought, glowing like radioactive emeralds against the darkness of her room. "I did what I thought was best," she mumbled, cheek squished against her pillow. "You had to carry out the plan, so I took the hit."

He frowned down at her, resting his head on his propped-up knee. "You shouldn't have."

"I did what I thought was best," Marinette repeated, no longer filtering the irritation out of her voice. She sat up slightly so she could speak more clearly. "You take hits for me all the time; it's what we do. We protect each other."

"I protect you," Chat corrected her, much to Marinette's mounting annoyance. "You can't be compromised." 

"Neither of us can be compromised," Marinette growled, sitting up on her elbows and glaring at him. "Stop acting like you're expendable." 

Chat shifted uncomfortably, breaking eye contact. "That's not... I don't think I'm expendable. You need to be okay so the akuma can be cleansed and everything can be returned to normal." 

Marinette's head found the pillow again. "As much as I appreciate your concern, Chat, I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl." She shot him a meaningful look. 

Chat's expression twisted. "Well, I—I know you are. I just—you have to be okay."

Now that struck a different chord in Marinette.

She pushed herself all the way up and sat back on her haunches. Her hair fell heavily on either side of her face, but she made no move to tuck it behind her ear—it would untuck itself, anyway. "I am okay, Chat," she said quietly, watching him for a reaction. 

Chat readjusted his position against one of her pillows as if he couldn't bear to sit still for too long. His eyes fell to his lap, where he frowned for a long moment before murmuring, "I know." He nodded. "You're okay." 

It suddenly occurred to Marinette that maybe it wasn't that Chat thought she was incapable. Maybe learning her identity had made her more real to him; she was no longer a masked, indestructible heroine—she was a genuine, clumsy, teenage girl, and she put herself in constant danger. Maybe it was hard to watch her put herself in constant danger knowing exactly who she was. 

Marinette could feel her stubborn resolve crumbling. She crawled over and fell back against her small mountain pillows, bumping into Chat as she did. He looked up in surprise when she hooked her arm through his and leaned her head against his shoulder. 

He sat there for a moment as if he didn't know what to do before reaching around her and pulling her into a full-blown hug. They laid like that for a long time, and just as Marinette felt herself tiptoeing along sleep again, she heard him murmur into her hair: "Thank you for understanding." 

If Marinette squeezed him just a bit tighter, well—it was merely because it was cold. 


End file.
